


regrets

by hikazeraeth



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, EnKaze Week 2021, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikazeraeth/pseuds/hikazeraeth
Summary: Waking up in Endou’s bed would have been fine, if it wasn’t for the fact that he hasn’t talked to his childhood friend in a year.Written for day 5 of enkaze week 2021!
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT proofread.

* * *

Kazemaru is close to crying.

First, he gets dragged to a party out of town by Fudou against his own will. Second, that same dickhead ditched him at the party for some dude wearing an eyepatch. And third, he had a bit too much to drink, passed out and just woke up in a stranger's bed.

He's going to yell at Fudou when he sees him.

He takes a minute to assess the bedroom around him. There are soccer posters on every wall, some trophies lined up on the shelf, an open wardrobe filled with hoodies and sports uniforms in one corner, a desk in the other corner with a laptop on it that's running some sort of game, and the bedsheets of the bed he's in is a very pale orange. The room sort of smells like citrus too. He vaguely wonders if he's in the party host's room. The room yelled 'jock' and 'fratboy' from every single angle.

Sighing, he reached for his phone from the bedside table, unlocked it and opened his chat with Fudou.

**Kazemaru I.**

_ 2:34AM _

_ fudou where in god's name are you _

**Fudou A.**

_ 2:35AM _

_ i thought you were an atheist _

**Kazemaru I.**

_ 2:35AM _

_fudou_.

**Fudou A.**

_2:36AM_

_ damn chill out princess.. you and i are both too drunk to drive back to campus so the host let us stay the night _

**Fudou A.**

_ 2:37AM _

_ also don't find me i'm still trying my luck with the dude from earlier lol _

**Kazemaru I.**

_ 2:38AM _

_ you're insufferable. _

There was no response after that, so Kazemaru locked his phone and flopped back onto the bed. He ignored the other text messages that had come in. He assumed they were all Midorikawa asking him where he is and while he loved his roommate, he's too drunk to deal with his roommate's worrying that night.

He lets his gaze wander across the ceiling. From his viewpoint, he could make out some shapes of stars on the ceiling. Were those.. glow in the dark stickers? Kazemaru smiled slightly. He remembered when he and Endou had tried to stick them on Endou's bedroom walk when they were younger and how they spent hours talking under those silly stars whenever Kazemaru slept over.

Turning to his right side, his smile faded a bit. He hasn't seen or talked to Endou in a long time. And he knows it's his fault. Who was the one who realized he had feelings for his childhood friend? Him. And who was the one who dropped all contact in fear of Endou finding out? Him. Endou always shot him a message every other month, but Kazemaru never responded. He always typed some sort of response but hid anxiety never let him hit 'send'. Before he knew it, it had been a year since he'd last talked to Endou. And he hadn't been back to his hometown in fear of meeting Endou again.

He missed his best friend. He really did. Fudou and Midorikawa were good friends of his, but neither of them could quite fill the hole in his heart that Kazemaru dug himself. Thinking back on it, dropping all contact had been kind of- no, extremely stupid. Endou was Endou, and he wouldn't have let Kazemaru's feelings change their friendship. Kazemaru smiled again. He missed him.

Hah, wouldn't it be funny if -

".. Hey, Kazemaru."

\- Endou himself walked through that door?

Kazemaru blinked at him. Repeatedly. Endou was at the door, with a glass of water and some aspirin in hand. He had on a white hoodie, some khaki pants and was wearing his signature bandana around his neck. There was a soft smile on his face as he looked at Kazemaru with the same gentle eyes he always had when they were younger.

"... Please tell me you're real and not a hallucination stemmed from my drinking."

Endou blinked and laughed. "As real as it gets." He walked forward and handed the glass and medicine to Kazemaru, who gingerly took it. "Take these first, and we can talk after." He then placed himself on the side of the bed.

Still staring at Endou in disbelief, Kazemaru took the medicine and drank the water. Once done, he set it om the bedside table and resumed his staring. "Okay.. uh, why are you here? And where am I?"

"Wow, straight to the point." Endou laughed. "You're at my dorm. My roommate hosted the party earlier. Imagine my surprise when I saw your friend carry you on his shoulders. He asked to stay the night, and I couldn't say no. I never could, when it came to you."

"Oh." Kazemaru's glad that the lighting in this room was minimal because he's sure his face was heating up. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Endou's smile faded a bit. He looked away and Kazemaru could sense the slight hurt in his voice. "So.. it's been a while, huh."

"Ah.." Kazemaru felt the guilt wash over him. He regretted cutting all contact but he also realized something. He can still fix things. It wouldn't be the same but he can still try. ".. I.. was actually planning to talk you about that."

Endou's eyes looked back at him, curiousity within them. Kazemaru gripoed the bedsheey beneath him. Better now than never.

"I.. look, Endou. I'm really sorry. About what I did. I shouldn't have stopped talking to you. I realized something about myself, that I thought could have potentially hurt you. Looking back on it now, what I chose to do was what hurt you instead. It was something I really regret doing. There were so many times where I wanted to call you and hear your voice again.. to tell you the truth but fear gripped me every time I typed your number in." Kazemaru smiled, a little shakily. "I'm really sorry, Endou. You deserved a propee explanation."

He looked down, relieved he'd gotten it all out. To his surprise, Endou's fingers intertwined with his. He looked up, and saw tears in Endou's eyes, but he was grinning. He held Endou's hand even tighter.

"That's all I ever wanted, Kazemaru. To be worth an explanation. I didn't mind if you needed space, or anything to sort your thoughts out. But it would have been nice to have an explanation back then. I'm glad I have it now." Endou smiled. "I'm not going to lie, the past year has sucked without you. Gouenji and Kidou are good friends and my soccer team is great, but I wanted you by my side. I always have. And this past year made me realize something about myself too. Just promise to be honest with me from now on."

"I promise."

Endou slid closer to Kazemaru, before enveloping him in a hug. Kazemaru hugged him back even tighter, taking in the warmth from his friend. He missed him. A year without him had reakky amped uo Kazemaru's need for physical contact.

"Do you think we could start over?"

"Of course."

Kazemaru reluctantly let go of Endou and steeled himself. Maybe it was the alcohol running through his system or maybe it's just because he's gotten tired of running away from him. He wants to clear the air between them, feelings be damned. He takes a look at Endou, and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta.. and I'm the idiot that's in love with his best friend.".

What he didn't expect was for Endou to take his hand and pull him into another hug.

"Hi, I'm Endou Mamoru and I'm also the idiot who realized he's in love with his best friend."

".. Wait, what?"

Endou laughed and dragged them both onto the bed. "I told you I realized something about myself in the past year. It just happened to be my feelings for you."

Kazemaru hid his face in his hands. "Oh my god. I'm really happy you like me too but we could have avoided this sort of confrontation if I'd been honest from the start."

Endou hummed. "Maybe, but I probably wouldn't have realized if it hadn't been for what you did. The past year sucked but now I have you again." He pushed back some of Kazemaru's hair away from his face and kissed him on the forehead.

"You're embarrassing." Kazemaru's face could probably rival a bottle of hot sauce.

"But you still like meeeee!"

"Debatable."

They still had to talk about things properly and sort their problems out, but Kazemaru felt like things were finally going to be okay.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> for more info on enkaze week, head on over to: enkazeweek.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
